She Is My Daughter
by xXchampXx
Summary: Part of the Cullen/Bella bonding. This time it is Carlisle who stays behind to watch over Bella. See what happens that makes them get closer than before. RXR. Normal parings. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I drove to the Cullen's house. I had convinced Edward I was capable of driving myself to the 'Bella Babysitting'. Edward had gone hunting leaving me with one of the babysitters. I didn't know who he left for me this time. He normally left Emmett, Alice, or Esme. Sometimes it was Jasper or Rose. But all their eyes were black. I really didn't think it was Carlisle because he had to work today, so I just hoped that I just got to stay at the house today.

I pulled up going to the garage. Be amazed Rose was the one who insisted I get my own spot in there. She was finally coming around.

I walking into the house knowing if someone was there they wouldn't mind.

I went straight for the refrigerator seeing if I had enough food for the weekend.

Sure enough Esme and Alice stocked up, way more than necessary.

"Bella?" I heard my babysitter call.

Guessing it was one of the kids I said, "If it wasn't couldn't you smell the difference?"

I heard him chuckle. "Someone has a little attitude today." Carlisle came around the corner.

"Oh. Sorry Carlisle. I just thought you were one of your sons," I explained blushing. Even though he and Esme weren't my real parents I still treated them like some.

"It is okay dear. I take it Edward didn't tell you I was going to be the one watching over you?" he stated it more as a question. Trying to make conversation I guess.

"All he said was that I was going to be amazed."

"So you thought he was going to let you stay in the house all by yourself?"

I stared at him in disbelief. How did he figure that out?

"I kind of guessed that," he said chuckling, "Bella, we have a three story house. Do you really think Edward is going to allow his girlfriend who can't walk on flat surface without finding something to trip over, is going to let her walk alone in our house?"

"Hey, I'm only human," I said shrugging.

"Well then, what do you want to do today?"

"I was actually going to do some homework."

"Well, okay. If you need any help I will be in my office."

"Okay."

I walked up to Edward's room.

I finally got done with my homework when I realized I was really hungry.

My stomached growled.

I sighed. In my head I was thinking 3…2…1. I looked in the direction of the door right as I heard a knocked. Gee, how did I know?

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I replied as I got up to open the door.

"Would you like to go out to lunch today? I bet you have been cooped up in a house for too long."

"But Carlisle, the kitchen is full of unneeded. I can just eat some of that."

The truth was I wasn't in the mood today for the normal vampire driving.

"Nonsense. It's not like it is a waste of money," Carlisle said chuckling. He know all too well about my money spent on me problem.

"I don't know. As long as I get to pay."

No matter what Cullen it was, or where it was they always insisted on paying. Even Rose.

"Deal," he said smiling. What was he so happy about?

We went to the garage and I noticed he grabbed my car keys.

I gave him a questioning look and he laughed, "So I can make sure not to go to fast for the human."

I smiled appreciatively. "Be careful with it though. It is the senior you will never be."

He tossed me the keys saying, "I don't trust myself enough to not kill your engine."

"Edward would just love that," I murmured as if he couldn't hear it.

I hoped in and said, "Just tell me where to go and we will be on our way."

"How about Port Angeles?" he asked.

God he really wanted to bond today.

I just shrugged and pulled out of the driveway.

55 just how I like it.

"Now I see why the family hates your truck," Carlisle said.

"I will say the same thing as I told the rest. Don't mess with my truck, it has character."

"Yea and the character is old, broken down, needs to be in the junk yard."

"You are meaner than the rest of them."

"What did the rest of them say?"

"Well, Emmett said that if it didn't go over 60 he was going to smash it into a big ball. Jasper said that he was going to tear it into a ton of pieces and make the pieces into your new baseballs and baseball bats. Alice said that if she ever saw it again it was going to end up in the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Rose said she was going to total it by her bare hands. Esme said that she would tie it to a tree so I could never get it down, but no harm would come to it. Edward, well, he just keeps saying he wants to get me a new car."

"I can see why," Carlisle said almost so low I couldn't hear. Then louder, "How was my comment worse."

"You were making fun of my baby. The others just threatened it."

"Yes, because being threatened is so much better."

"Just be glad you're a vampire or you would have a bloody nose," I said lowly through greeted teeth.

Carlisle didn't say anything to that comment, but just tried to hold back a laugh.

About 3 hours later we were in Port Angeles. Just because I was hungry. Wow.

We went to a cute little café and I had to hold back a laugh when the WAITER was flirting with Carlisle.

When he finally left I burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is so funny?" Carlisle asked though a horrified face.

"Your face. It is classical. God and I thought Edward's case was bad, but this takes the cake."

"Shut up. I get this enough from Emmett. Not you too."

"Hey it is just funny."

Then a waitress came. I half expected her to flirt with Carlisle, but when she turned to me she batted her eyes at me.

"So what can I get for yo-ou," she slurred running her finger up and down my arm.

"Um how about a Chicken Pasta, you get your grimy finger off of me, and some coke."

"Of course," she got her pen and jotted it down.

"How about you?" she almost sneered to Carlisle.

"I'm good," he was trying to contain his laughter.

She walked away swaying her hips.

"Okay, so this cute café is not so cute after all," I concluded.

Carlisle was all but rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Okay, so we are even," I snapped. I was wondering if he paid her to do that.

The waitress came back with my food and asked, "I was just wondering if you would like to play for the other team?"

Carlisle looked confused, but I'm sure my face looked horrified. "Um," I said, "I have a boyfriend."

"So, dudes always find lesbians hot," she said grabbing the collar of my shirt pulling it down trying to reveal my boobs.

"And I find them disturbing."

I pushed her hand away.

"Oh, but I'm sure your dad here would be proud of you."

She had moved closer and was practically sitting on my lap.

"So Dad," I said looking at my Carlisle, "You look really pale today. You better eat."

I pushed the plate and the girl towards him.

I got up and ran.

I decided to go for a walk.

It was getting dark and it reminded me of when I found out what Edward was.

For real, I was heading down the same alleyway.

That was when I heard it. The same four drunks that tried to rap me last time.

This time there was no Edward to save me. For all I know he was about 100 miles away.

I was getting a little better with running and not tripping. I ran all the way to my truck.

They came semi-running because of the alcohol, towards me.

I locked the doors then I noticed they had a crowbar.

They all had one. They each went to a window and smashed it. The one who went to the back hit the window about 5 times and with the 5th time he hit me in the back of the head.

The grabbed me half unconscious and dragged me through the streets.

They got my shirt off when I heard, "Hey! What do you think you are doing to that poor girl!''

Yay, Carlisle.

I heard him scaring them off and I was starting to wonder if he realized it was me.

My face was hidden so when he came over to turn me around he gasped. Then a string of profanity came through his mouth. I never expected some of those words to come out of his mouth.

He then noticed the blood coming from the back of my head. I was starting to lose conscience.

"Bella, you may have a concussion. You need to stay awake. God, I should have stayed with you. This is my entire fault."

"No it is not," I crooked. It was getting harder for me to stay awake. I also had a terrified look on my face so it didn't do me justice.

"I was supposed to be watching you. And then you end up almost getting raped."

"It is okay."

I hadn't realized he had been running us to the house.

He set me on a medical bed and did some technical stuff.

I was finally allowed to go to sleep.

_I was walking down an alleyway and I saw the four men again. Edward was off in the distance. The men started to violate me and Edward just laughed._

"_Edward! Help!" I yelled._

"_I don't love you any more Bella," he said before turning around and leaving._

"_No. No! NO!" I was yelling as he walked away._

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" someone was shaking me.

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Carlisle face.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"Well you said. No yelled 'Edward. Then help. Then you started to yell no'," his face held pain.

"What is wrong?"

"It is just that before I woke you up you looked so in pain. I don't like seeing my daughters in pain. I'm sorry for all the pain we have put you through."

"It is okay."

I hadn't realized with him kneeling next to me, I had wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt.

I saw the tear stains and said, "Sorry."

"It is okay honey," he kissed the top of my head, "Now get some sleep. You have been through a lot to day."

I was so into the father/daughter moment I didn't even realize Edward had slide in the bed next to me.

Carlisle stopped at the door and looked down. I felt Edward cringe as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I heard him say a soft, "Thank you."

Carlisle just shrugged and said, "Hey she is my daughter."

As he closed I whispered knowing he would hear, "Carlisle."

"Yes?" he said gently poking his head in.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella. I love you too."

He closed the door as I snuggled into Edward's chest.

Edward kissed the top of my head as he said, "Get some sleep love. You had a rough day."

I turned my head up so I could kiss him.

"I love you," I said.

"More than Carlisle?" he asked joking.

"Of course."

I kissed him again.

I yawned as I blacked out.

Not before hearing Edward say, "I love you."

**AN: How do you like the Carlisle/Bella bonding. Please Review.**


End file.
